Government
DELETE REASON: Intergated into Government Jobs and Laws Guide The government in Fearless is divided in six groups: The president The SRU The Police Paramedics Firemen Nexus desk secretary The president The president is in charge of the city and have control over the entire government. He can set taxes and broadcast messanges to everone. He can use many different RP styles. There can only be one president Laws The president has the abillity to set laws that your officers and SRU enforce. You can do this in two ways. 1. Go to the F1 menu and navigate to laws. On the top of the page there will be a box where you can enter text, this is where the laws go. 2. use the /addlaw command, this is useful for binds Laws should be to the point and easy to understand, the basic laws that almost every fearless preident use is as follows * Speed limit * High walls and blocked windows are searchable by officers * Drugs is illegal * Contraband is illegal (this is a perma law, players like to make it clear) * Guns is illegal (also a perma law) Equipment The president starts with kevlar Abillities /warrant This command warrants a player for arrest, its important that the president keeps up with incomming warrants from his SRU/Police. The president can deny the warrant request by either not responding or saying something like: , i will not accept that warrant because /broadcast Broadcasts messanges to everyone. Broadcasts are IC (In Character) and (really) should contain proper language and relevant facts. DO: "Weed is legal and free to use" DO NOT: "weedz ez legalz and gud" /unwarrant This does the opposite of the above, it removes a current warrant of a player /tax <1-20> This sets the tax % level everyone pays on payday, it can be set from 1 to 20% /lockdown When entered in chat /lockdown will automaticly broadcast: "A lockdown is in progress. Please return to your home". This will also appear in the top right of everyones screen in purple As a president it is a good idea to say why a lockdown is initiated, it helps RP /unlockdown Unlockdown deactivates the text in the top right part of the screen and automaticly broadcasts: "The lockdown has been cancelled." /addlaw A way to add laws, useful for binds /removelaw Removes laws by ID, it can be seen with /laws or by going to the F1 > Laws menu /clearlaws Clears all laws /nexuslights /demote This demotes any government employee. Do not demote people out of the blue, have a reason or else you are risking a blacklist for "Random demotes" Taxes The president can set the taxes from 1% per payday to 20% per payday. The president can not be raided because the tax is high. The taxes the president set goes to the players money. If you dislike the taxes you can start a peaceful protest, this is a great way to start an RP. SRU (Strategic Response Unit) The SRU units main job is two part: Part one is to protect the president from any threat and part two is responding to emergencies in the city where the police reqire extra firepower. Equipment The SRU spawn with one pistol with 580 ammunition, assult rifle with 700 ammunition, kevlar, Riot shield, Arrest baton, Handcuffs, lockpick, taser, arrest/unarrest baton, ram and keypad cracker. SRU has the abillity to spawn the Police car, this will reskin to a SRU car SRU can use their own AWP, MP5, M3 Super 90 shotgun, and m4a1's SRU Seargant The SRU seargant is the boss of SRU but not anyone else in the government, he spawns with a m4a1-s as his assult rifle SIG-SAUER as his pistol. There can only be one SRU seargant SRU the normal SRU start with HK-UMP 45 as their assult rifle and SIG-SAUER as their pistol There can be three normal SRU RP Styles The police The police is a vital part of the government, they enforce the laws set forth by the president and deal with situations from speeding to contraband Equipment The police spawn with a Radar gun, .45 HK USP pistol, taser, handcuffs, arrest/unarrest baton and a ram Police can spawn the Police car The police has the abillity to equip their own m4a1, MP5 or M3 Super 90 shotgun. The gun itself and ammuntion does not come on spawn Police seargant The police seargant is the leader of the Police officers and has the responsibility what his/hers officer does. There can only be one Police Seargant Police officer The police officers can be concidered as the footmen of the government. There can be six Police officers RP styles The nexus desk secretary The nexus desk secretary has the responsibillity of making appointments within the nexus but can also be used as a secretary for other places. Equipment The nexus desk secretaries does not start with anything special The Nexus desk secretary can not use any gun RP styles Paramedics Paramedics have the responsibillity to repair injuries among players, on the map v33x and v2p there is a hospital they can operate in. On v2d a custom hospital has to be made Equipment Paramedics start with a medkit Paramedics can spawn the Ambulance Paramedics can not use any gun RP styles Firemen The fireman job's main task is to extinguish fires Equipment Firemen start with the fire extinguisher and the fire axe Firemen can spawn the firetruck Firemen can not use any gun RP styles Sources = Wikia page "government" made by Voluptious =